


Sunrise

by sergeantwinter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantwinter/pseuds/sergeantwinter
Summary: Michael and Jeremy watch the sun rise after a heist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr!

Michael leaned his head against the window of the car. Both he and Jeremy were bruised and bloodied, tired after one of the most demanding heists they’d pulled off yet; they were both content to drive in silence. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, painting the sky in soft pinks and warm oranges.

“Pull over.”

Jeremy frowned, creases appearing over the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you want to get home?” Michael didn’t answer, immersed in the sky. Jeremy drove for a few more miles before pulling over onto a rock face, overlooking the sea. Jeremy’s face was still a picture of confusion as he stepped out of the car. “Is this for a dare? You want me to jump off the cliff or something?”

Michael scoffed, grabbing Jeremy’s arm as he took a few steps away from the car. “No, idiot. I want to watch the sunrise with you.” Michael hopped onto the hood of the car, scooting back until he could lie against the windscreen. Jeremy joined him a few moments later. The ocean was calm below them, sunbeams dancing on the waves, the antithesis of the chaos they had just left behind.

“You should dye your hair this colour next,” Michael mused, turning to smile at Jeremy.

“Yeah?” he replied. Michael nodded. “If it would make you happy.”

They sat in silence for a while, Michael’s head on Jeremy’s shoulder. The sky changed from pink to purple to blue before their eyes; Michael felt weightless, as though the world had stopped so they could share this moment. When the sun hung high over their heads, Jeremy shifted, dislodging Michael as he slid back to the ground.

“We should get going.” he said. Michael hummed in agreement, starting towards his side of the car when Jeremy grabbed his wrist. Jeremy surged forward and kissed him, placing his other hand on Michael’s face as he interlaced their fingers. His lips were soft and warm, just like the colours of the sky, and Michael’s heart burst into fireworks as he let his eyes slip closed.


End file.
